The bunny's ideal partner
by xRinyukix
Summary: Tsuna is going to Japan for his high school from Italy due to his parent's honeymoon vacation and had to stay at one of his parents property at Japan .Where a place that will bloom with friendship and most importantly LOVE .All27,main G27 R27 1827 & more
1. Chapter 1 Tsuna grow up

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAIN BOY X BOY MEANS THIS IS YAOI AKA BL .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn , so sad T^T**

**Summary : Tsuna is going to Japan for his high school from Italy due to his parent's honeymoon and had to stay at one of his parents property at Japan . Where a place that will bloom with friendship and most importantly LOVE .**

**Contain : First Generation , Adult Acrobaleno , All27**

**All27( Will be focus on more G27 , A27 , R27, C27 1827, 6927, 7227) temporary this much pairing , the main pairing has to be vote from you guys(girls)in later time ~**

**This FF does not contain OC , I swear with it because I hate them . :)**

**If you people need more info about it PM or review me**

**This is beta by no one . If having interest to beta it please PM me or review .**

**Author's note: **

**Read this note (below) before starting to read to avoid some confusing :)**

**All Arcobaleno is in their adult form , this Fanfic contain the first generation ,the Shimon Family.**

**Tsuna is not that dame in this FF , average you can said its not bad .**

* * *

><p><strong>The bunny's ideal partner chapter 1 – Tsuna grow up<strong>

" I don't want to go Kaa-san Tou-san, I will be find my self here. " Tsuna is getting more annoyed of by second .

"Tsuna-kun but that's better for you. "

Nana is worried about his son and every time they talk about this topic Tsuna always change the topic and their vacation plan had to delay.

"Tsuna I already made my decision, Nana and I will be worried about you when we when to our honeymoon . " Iemitsu said munch at the the hot and tasty cookies that Nana just made .

"Darlming this chookies wis awesim. " Iemitsu stuff more cookies in too his mouth and stuttering words out . ( Darling this cookies is awesome )

"But Tou- " Tsuna is cut out by Nana worried look and his does not want to made her sad and just follow his father's decision.

"Yes Kan-san, I will be going ." Nana's face immediately light up and chuckle .

"Ara ara Tsu-kun has finally grown up." Nana walk away to the kitchen saying going to prepaid a departed party or dinner .

"Tou-san when am I leaving?" Tsuna scratched his head feeling like a fool to his father .

"Tomorrow. "

"Ah tomo -what ? Isnt's that too quick ?" Tsuna is getting panic and turn back to his old dame self.

"Nope, I already plan this whole thing for half year. " Because of every time that Tsuna avoid this topic and Iemitsu had planned everything for Tsuna since that time and just wait a nod or a yes .

"My son , you don't have to worried about anything . I have already do everything that need to be done. "

Iemitsu yawn and walk to where Nana had made to and facing his back to his son and stretch his hand above his head and wave .

Tsuna walk back to his room to think a way to tell his friend, on the way he pinched himself to see is that a dream and why that he said yes to that fucking deal .

Tsuna's not really had a lot of friends but they were as close as blood brothers . Tsuna arrive at his room and take out his phone and call his blond friend .

A few second later, his friend has answer his call.

** -Page break-**

**At the kitchen~**

Iemitsu walk in and hug Nana from behind , Nana chuckle a little . Iemitsu let go of his wife and Nana turn and look at Iemitsu .

"How is Tsuna ? " Nana said with her best smile .

Iemitsu give a thumb up to her " Plan B success. "

Iemitsu and Nana had plan the 'plan' from the beginning of the beginning and now their dream has finally came truth .

****

**Tsuna's room**

"Cononello are you free now ?

"Kora , why ?"

"I am leaving to Japan tomorrow"

"Hey are you they ? " Tsuna said with worried tone .

"I am coming to your house now, kora. "

Conollelo hold his phone in pressure and take a breath and put it inside his pocket, starting to run to his friend house direction .

Collonello is at a cake shop somewhere near Tsuna's house and already plan to visit him and bring along some cakes and sweets stuff because the brunette has a sweet tooth and will enjoy it the the fullest .

**A few minute later~~**

Conollelo slam Tsuna's room door open with a few drop of sweet on his head .

"Hieeeeeeee" Tsuna shriek and fell down from his bead .

Collonello hurried to the brown haired boy's side and help him to stand up .

"Don't you know how to knock before entering ?" Tsuna carefully pattering the spot that he just hit when falling and standing up .

" Knock the door does not exist in my world , Kora " Tsuna had sit on hs bed and his friend sit beside him .

"Does your butt till hurt , kora ? "

"Yes " Tsuna replied immediately . Collonello give a smirk that's he having a plan to tease the lovable tuna .

" Do you want me help you with your butt, kora ?"

"su- Noooooo" Tsuna's face red like a little tomato and waving his hand infront of his chest again and again understanding the meaning of THOSE word.

A few minute of awkward has pass….

" Kora , are you really going to leave ?" The awkward become soften, slowy became sad .

"Yeah , my dad had do all the registeration already ." Tsuna feel sad for leaving his 'friend' here .

Collonelo has more feeling than a friend to Tsuna and Tsuna is too dense to notice it or he does not want to notice it . Tsuna is smart but his clumsiness is still stick with him from time to time when he is nervous , surprise or shocked .

Collonello turn and pull Tsuna to his embrance and this shock Tsuna a little for the sudden touch .

" I will miss you Dame-Tsuna."

"Miss you too. "

They stay like that for a few hours …

**TBC .**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez I wrote this chapter for months already just need some time to type it ~ Update twice a week 'maybe' , just be patience okay ?<strong>

**For this Fanfic I am going to make it plain and easy , not too long this will make you and me stress =w=**

**Ciao ~See you guys(girls) next time .**

**-Rin-**


	2. Chapter 2 Tsuna Farewell

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAIN BOY X BOY MEANS THIS IS YAOI AKA BL .**

**Disclaimer : I dot not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn , how sad T^T**

**Contain : First Generation , Adult Arcobaleno , All27**

**All27( Will be focus on more G27 , A27 , R27, C27 1827, 6927, 7227) temporary this much pairing .**

**Author's note : Is some kind of boring , so I will stop babbling about that . Below is some reply for my fellow readers ~**

**Rozelia13 : How harsh *pout* I will do my best :) Thanks for the correction anyway .**

**Mischievious : Yah , Thanks a lot for liking my stories .**

**Kichou : Planing on Collonello to Japan , just wait and he will give our Tuna-fish a surprise attack.**

**Enjoy peeps ~**

**A.N : Tsuna is staying in an mansion has a lot of maids and butlers . The mansion is smaller (maybe like half)than the usual original Vongola mansion that you people always read .**  
><strong>This will be a non Mafia FF.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The bunny's ideal partner chapter 2 - Tsuna farewell<span>**

After chatting for hours and hours between the blond and brown haired boy , they thought only minute has passed by .

Nana has already prepaid the somehow 'party' or dinner . Because the amount of people for this 'party' is not a lot and now turned into dinner .

In the eyes of outside , Tsuna has a lot of fan girls , he is popular and rich .  
>Because of his moe look , special behavior and good result , but the truth he is a loner before he meet Collonello because they had the same 'problem' .<p>

Tsuna has only a few friends that is close and know him well , that is Collonello , Basil that is his father's apprentice just 1 year older than him , and a few childhood friend that in Japan.

Nana has already prepare dinner and walking toward Tsuna's room to tell them to get down for meal . Nana knock the door .

"Tsu-kun , Collonello-kun dinner has ready get down now " Nana said using her usual caring and soft tone , after receiving a 'yes' from them and walk toward to his husband location that will be the working office, that Iemitsu finish his remaining work from office and brought it to home .

**15 Minute later**

Nana have been calling here and there and everyone ha already gather around the dining table.

Iemitsu sit at the head of the the table . Tsuna sat left side of Iemitsu and Nana sat across of Tsuna will be also of next to his husband .  
>Collonello sat beside Tsuna and facing Basil that is beside Nana .<p>

_(Little detail: The table is rectangular and have some gold lining that is made of class surround the side of the table and in the inner part is some glass alike thing that is black in color [colour] that have some gold dust in it .  
><em>  
>Nana start the dinner and breaking the ice .<p>

" Ara ara today's dinner is a bit special than the normal one , we will farewell Tsuna for going to Japan for High School tomorrow and me and honey to honeymoon around of the world , right Iemitsu ? " Nana said after and look at his honey .

The maid and butlers are bringing tray of food to the expensive table from the kitchen that is beside the room and is connected .

"Ha ha , lets eat now " Iemitsu said using his usual laugh .

" Idatakimasu" The only sound that has made before meal.

After a very silence dinner everyone has parted away too calm the emotion down , if not they will be sobbing for the leaving brunette .

Tsuna has went back to his room to pack for tomorrow and do some little preparation .

**-Page Break-**

After packing here and there .Tsuna sat in front of his table , put on his 27 headphone that Collonello brought for him during one of his birthday and plug too his  
>Mac and hear some songs .<p>

Tsuna open his MSN and looking for his 'friend' to chat with . Only one of his friend are available that name 'Giotto' . He open a new window and start typing .

_" Hey Giotto ."_

_"Oh hi Tsuna :D "_

_" wait let me count the time there at Italy ..."_

_"ok :) "_

_" My time here is 6 in the morning thats mean there is about 10 at night right ?'_

_"Yup :P , anyway why are awake the early? "_

_" Awww , I have some work at school that I have not finished yesterday :') and meeting with my little otouto and people at the council "_

_" Ah I see... "_

_I have something to tell you , are you busy ? "_

_"Not really xD "_

_" I will be leaving for Japan tomorrow "_

_After minute of silence ... Giotto is those kind of people that is pro like Tsuna at typing and replied in 10 seconds . But now 5 minute ..._

_"REALLY ? "_

_"Yeah"_

_"Why are you so depress :0 ?_

_"Do I ? Let me guess what are you expression now ..."_

_"Yah yah , I am telling you that I am jumping up and down now . And my brother is probably shouting at down stair for making so much noise in the morning ."_

_" Oh , yeah he I forgot he is very grumpy when he wake up too early . "_

_"when are you arriving and which part of Japan ?"_

_" Tomorrow 14.00 (1.00 PM) , Namimori Japan ._

_" Namimori ?"_

_"Yeah , why o.O ? "_

_"That is the town I am in ."_

_"Really ? O.O'' "_

_"yes ~~~ Sorry I have to leave now BYE ~~ See you around "_

_"Bye "_

Giotto has turn offline .

Tsuna check the last time about his stuff and went to bed . He feel sad about leaving but also happy about meeting Giotto his childhood friend and feeling a lot nervous for tomorrow .

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it people ? Mind to review me :) Don't be so harsh okay ? I will do my best ~<strong>

**About the MSN thing , I just add for fun xD Hope you guys like it .**

**To those who pro at laptop , please give some information about some mini laptop model please ~**

**-Rin-**


End file.
